Stygia
Near the edge of the Segmentum Pacificus, on the edge of the Halo Stars, lies a world embroiled in one of the most ambitious gambits to ever grace the galactic stage, "the Imperium in Novissima Hora est". The world of Stygia is said to be the throne of this galactic empire, and home to their primary force, the Hora Legion. History The planet was mostly uninhabited for millennia reaching to M35. The only beings to walk the earth up until this point being a small insect population. That was until the coming of the Celestial Brethren. The Celestial Brethren, an average sized fleet based chapter had elected to establish a Fortress Monastery near the Halo Stars, believing it to be a place of great strategic importance. They settled on a small world near the edge of the area. They named it Stygia and had a relatively mild population of humans established on the world, with no cities reaching the level of a Hive. Over time, the inhabitants of this world began to develop sour feelings for the Imperium. Believing that the Emperor ought to have died long ago, they perceived his continued service as torture. So the Celestial Brethren became the Hora Legion, changed their livery and began to conspire against those they once served. They began to expand their chapter beyond the mandate of the Codex Astartes, sending Chapter sized groups out to expand their influence. All the while Stygia was fortified to the extreme, the sky being obscured by orbital and sub-orbital defence platforms. The world prepared for an attack, and received it. But not from where they expected. A group of marines who remained loyal to the Imperium took umbrage at the plotting and elected to kill the Chapter Master, now calling himself the “High Legate”. They assaulted the capital and broke for the throne room. They deactivated the chamber seals and strode in, their weapons pointed at the throne. The doors closed, only to re-open a minute later. The High Legate strode out of the room, covered in a thin layer of vicera and shards of shrapnel. Within a week he made a proclamation to all of his subjects: Any who disagreed with his policy were welcome to leave. No questions asked. But any who re-joined the Imperium would be considered an enemy of the Legion, and their time would come. No one left. A hundred years after, the Imperium in Novissima Hora est had expanded deep into the Halo Stars. Stygia had become not only the throne world of the fledgling empire, but also a valuable trading post, it being the only planet within the territory within the range of the Astronomicon, and therefore the only world from which access to the rest of the galaxy, and trade with other empires was possible. While the majority of the Imperiums rules were maintained, others have been lessened. For example, the planet operates on a semi-secular basis. So, as long as you don't worship the Chaos Gods the you are free to believe what you wish. The world has also became a staging post for recent raids into the Imperium of Man and even the staging point for battles against xenos and human alike. Geography The planet had no tectonic activity, and barely any atmosphere when the Celestial Brethren settled. Since then the planet has been terraformed, and the spaces between cities are verdant plains with earth like features and wildlife. Locations *''Capita Maximus:'' The Planets capital city. Built around the Hora Legion Fortress Monetary, and extends with a radius of 11 miles approximately. The population isn’t as high as you would expect however, as the city is primarily devoted to the optimisation of Legion activities. *''Capita Primus:'' The Planets “true capital”, with a much higher population than Capita Maximus, and a much more vibrant culture. Free from the crushing influence of the Imperium of Man, the people of Stygis, and indeed the Imperium in Novissima Hora est are able to thrive, reaching levels of individual liberty practically unheard of since the Great Crusade. The people aren’t entirely free however. The tenets of an updated Imperial truth are strictly enforced, and any signs of Chaotic Corruption are cause for mass extermination. The lack of general poverty make corruption of that nature extremely rare though. *''Aquino:'' A field near the polar south of the planet, Aquino is an exceedingly dangerous area. Cultivated into a near survivable place by the Hora Legion, and constantly observed by said marines, this is the testing grounds for Aspirants of the Legion. No-one quite knows the true details of the area, as it is a closely guarded secret by the Legion. Notable Species * Hora Grox: A genetically modified species of docile Grox created by an apocathery of the Celestil Brethren, the Hora Grox is known for shedding an edible meat like substance from their shoulder and stomach areas. They are commonly domesticated and most families on the planet own one. * Pecurki: A species of carnivorous plant imported from Catachan, this plant is kept quarantined in the Aquino area of the world. It can move, albeit very slowly through the dirt and is capable of spraying an acidic glue like substance to hold down and digest its prey. * Crishanus Maxima: The only species present on Stygia to actually originate on the world, these small winged worm like beetles have had a massive increase in population in recent years. Their primary method of feeding is to enter a human or other creature by the ear and burrow into the brain. This works as a temporary symbiosis, as the insect’s presence for unknown reasons can and oft does increase intellect. However extended exposure is lethal. It is unknown how they survived before humanity arrived. Culture Inhabitants of Stygia have some of the highest liberty in the known galaxy, due to many of the doctrines of the old Imperium being absent and strict measures against overpopulation being maintained. They enjoy a free life, based around a simple economy and legal system. They however have no control over their own lives, as they are completely under the fiefdom of the Hora Legion. The Legion is perceived as a benevolent force though, so objections are minimal. Due to the planets open-minded nature, the planet can serve as a safe haven for runaway Abhumans. This is evidenced by a sizeable, and variable Abhuman population in Capita Maximus, large enough to take up an entire district. This is endorsed by the planetary government, but not entirely embraced by the Planets occupants. As many originate from the Imperium or Imperial families and still see Abhumans as abominations. It is still a sizeable improvement on the Imperial norm however. The world, as with all other worlds within the Imperium in Novissima Hora est, this world is entirely under the protection of the Hora Legion. And as such operate under the Five Mandates of the High Legate. Social Ranks Mortal citizens of the world can reach three positions in life after they turn 20, entirely independent of their status in career. These are * Spumae: The lowest of the low. Those with this rank are either people whom have just entered the ranking system or people who do not meet the standards for the other ranks. Age is an important factor in a Spumae’s life. A 20 year old Spumae will be treated with a slightly patronising respect, and allowed to advance, while a Spumae of age 27 or older will be considered a criminal and ignored or looked down on. * Entia: An Entia is the average citizen. Someone who has worked to receive and maintain a job. They are treated with respect by most of the population, as for most people they are likely equals. There are no explicit benefits to being an Entia beyond having full access to your rights and access to public services, but there is a caveat. If you fall below Entia you can never rise up again. * Ave Ultra:The rank that all covet. The rank for the rich. The rank which allows you to do whatever you want. Being an Ave Ultra means that you are free from all but the most serious laws. You may steal from or demand service from any of the lower classes, and can even kill occasionally. However being an Ave Ultra comes with responsibility as well. You are responsible for intelligently using your wealth to further expand the economy at all costs. Once again, if you fall to Entia from Ave Ultra, you may never climb back up. Notable Inhabitants *''the High Legate:'' A mysterious Space Marine adorned with golden armour and red robes. The High Legate is the leader of both the Hora Legion and by extention the entire Imperium in Novissima Hora est. He commands a near infinite level of respect from those he speaks to. He is rumoured to be a psyker in this regard, but nothing is actually known about the man. Not even by his own marines. *''Regent Augustus:'' The mortal currently in charge of civil affairs on Stygia, and is responsible for the safety of his own kind upon the planet. He reports directly to the High Legate, and is thought by his subjects to be rather effective. Unknown to any except himself (and surprisingly the High Legate himself) Regent Augustus is in fact an Alpha legion plant, whos purpose is unknown. Government Stygia is entirely ruled by the Hora Legion, as is the entire Imperium in Novissima Hora est, and all members of the government report to their empire-wide counterpart within the legion, as do all with similar roles on other worlds deeper in the Halo Stars. Quotes FEEL FREE TO ADD YOUR OWN! Category:Worlds Category:Rebels Category:Adeptus Astartes Homeworlds Category:Segmentum Obscurus